Sweet Kisses
by magicmumu
Summary: A short but sweet little story I wrote VDay '07. Femslash. GabbyDinah kiss.


Sweet Kisses

by Erin Griffin

Feedback

Fandom: Birds of Prey

Pairing: Gabby/Dinah

Rating: PG

Summary: A prank gone wrong... or right...?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah...

Author's Notes: None, but if I think of something, I'll let you know.

I wanted to say something, but she seemed really into her magazine. Some lesbian magazine that she'd gotten the subscription to for Christmas. She looked forward to getting the newest issue in the mail, and she had jumped two feet in the air with joy when she got the Valentine's Day issue. I didn't mind, really, except that I wanted to talk about something- anything- but she wouldn't speak a word until she's read it through from cover to cover. So I sat and waited, reading a lesbian book from her shelf. The way the two main characters were described, I could tell that they were based off of Xena and Gabrielle. She told me that authors did that sometimes, write stories based off of those two. 'Uber stories', they were called. Well, the storyline wasn't so bad, and the two characters seemed to have a good sense of humor, which made the book not suck.

I looked up a few minutes after I ended the short fifth chapter, and saw Gabby watching me. "What?"

"Thank you for being patient. I have been waiting all month for this month's issue."

"No problem." There was silence between us, and I was getting nervous. I sort of hated when she looked at me like that. I wondered if she knew my secrets whenever her eyes searched me the way they did.

"What?" I asked again.

"I'm sorry, I just... You're so cute like that, reading a lesbian book and probably not getting half of the inside gay jokes in it."

"I understand more than you think." I said a little too defensively, but I did understand them, as they were inside to me too, she just didn't know that.

"Sure, which led to all of those confused looks on your face."

"Shut up."

"You're cute," she said again.

"Go back to your magazine. You're getting annoying." I told her, and she laughed. Still, she kept right on staring at me. "Either tell me what's on your mind, or stop that."

"I was thinking that... Well... I want to give you a kiss." That got my attention.

"WHAT?" I askd, and I swear Gabby smirked. There was something going on. She had to know my secret by then if she was requesting to give me a kiss. She couldn't though. She was the type to drop hints that she knew about it in order to get me to actually 'fess up. No one knew that I had liked Gabby for a few months. I didn't want to ruin a good friendship- my only friendship, really- by telling her that I might be falling in love with her.

"I want to give you a kiss."

"Okay, now you've lost it," I said, trying to hide the 'Oh yes please' thoughts in my head. I wanted her to kiss me, but as far as she knows, I'm straighter than straight, and I would like her to keep thinking that.

"Seriously. Let me give you a kiss," she insisted.

"Why?" I asked nervously.

"I don't know, I just have this sudden urge to give you one. Come on, I don't have cooties. It's just one kiss." I stared at her for a second.

"No. It's too weird."

"What's weird about a kiss from a friend to a friend?" I wondered if she was completely nuts, but I didn't answer her.

"If I let you give me a kiss, will it be the last I hear of it?" Oh, listen to me, trying to sound like I was doing her a favor by letting her give me a kiss.

"Yes. You'll hear no more, promise." There was a hint of a smirk, and I wasn't sure I trusted it, but I still swallowed and nodded.

"Okay."

"Cool," she said, sounding a little excited, "Close your eyes while I get it ready." What?

"Okay..." So I closed my eyes and waited... and waited... and waited. I opened my eyes again about thirty seconds later to see red foil shaped as a tear drop dangling in front of my face. I leaned back as she let it drop into my lap, laughing as I watched it bounce from my knee and roll to the floor. I picked it up and studied it to avoid looking at Gabby's face.

"I could almost see your lips puckering up!" Gabby continued to laugh at my expence, and I tried not to get too red. How humiliating. There was no way to save face on that one. She knew for sure that I liked her at least a little bit more than friendly way. Finally, I looked relieved, but inside I felt sort of cheap.

"Oh, thank god it was candy you were talking about. As you know, for a second there, I thought you were going to-" I leaned in, too fast for Gabby to avoid me, and I kissed her. She made a stifled sound of surprise, but it was drowned out by my kiss. I almost smiled. I licked her top lip, and she opened her mouth. I pulled away just then and watched her for a split second. Her eyes were still sort of dazed by that unexpected turn of events. I leaned in enough to whisper in her ear, "Play with fire, Gabby, and expect to get burned." I sat back and watched her. We were even now. She got me and I got her back for getting me. I watched as she took it all in, and I almost felt bad for her. Then suddenly, she looked into my eyes and the fire I'd mentioned to her was there, blazing.

"Scortch me again," was all she said, and there was something there I hadn't expected to see, a plea.

"Only of you've got more candy," I blurted out, but I felt my whole body immediately smack me for saying that as I leaned in to capture her lips again.

End


End file.
